Our Escape
by Gingerwolfie
Summary: SoraxRoxas Retazos de cada una de esas noches que permanecerian en su memoria para siempre. Memorias de ellos. Juntos. Para siempre.  SHonen-ai


**Our Escape**

_-Sora**x**Roxas-_

Las nubes se arremolinaban sobre sus cabezas, formando extrañas y graciosas figuras que se movían delicadamente por la suave brisa de verano, mientras el sol les brindaba la última de sus sonrisas, la última pizca de luz solar que dibujaba cada uno de los secretos que aquella desierta playa escondía.

Sora siempre había odiado la playa. No le gustaba nada la arena, llenarse los pies de pequeñas y escurridizas moléculas que después aparecían en los lugares más insospechados −como en su ropa interior− no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Pero desde aquel día de verano, esa playa era especial, y había aprendido a querer esas endemoniadas moléculas de arena y todas esas piedras que se le clavaban en el trasero y en la espalda.

Todo por él.

Todo por el chico que se encontraba a su lado en esos instantes, contemplando como el sol se escondía graciosamente en el horizonte y daba paso a la blanquecina luna y a las brillantes estrellas. Esa era su rutina diaria. Observar como el sol se escondía y como dejaba paso a la oscuridad de la noche, donde nadie podía verlos, donde nadie podía juzgarlos.

Donde no había nadie. Sólo ellos dos.

Sora volvió la mirada hacia el chico que le acompañaba y irremediablemente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad.

Él estaba allí, como siempre había estado y como siempre estaría.

Sus rubios cabellos eran mecidos por la suave brisa y sus brillantes ojos azules, tan preciosos y azules como el mar que les acompañaba en aquella solitaria noche, recorrían cada uno de los movimientos que las olas realizaban. Con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y la vista fija en el horizonte, sin atreverse a emitir sonido, como cada una de todas las noches que pasaban juntos. Él sabía que Roxas nunca había sido un chico de palabras, más bien le gustaba demostrarle, día a día, cómo de especial era para él, con cada una de sus bromas, con cada una de sus "peleas" infantiles sobre el cabello de quién era más bonito. Con cada movimiento que Roxas hacía, Sora podía apreciar como de especial podía llegarse a sentir a su lado.

Roxas desvió la mirada del horizonte y la posó en Sora, quien automáticamente sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y sintió la necesidad de apartar la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos azules, pero, no pudo, no podía de ninguna de las maneras apartar su mirada de la mirada de Roxas. Qué demonios, no podía, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Se sentía a salvo, seguro, observando esos brillantes y azulados ojos que tanto podían llegar a decirle con una sola mirada.

Roxas dibujó una sonrisa y Sora no pudo evitar alzar una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

−De qué te ríes, si puede saberse….

−No me rio; sonrío, que es muy diferente.

Sora volvió a alzar la ceja.

− ¿Y porqué sonríes?

−Porque me gusta sonreírte.

El castaño no pudo aguantarlo y estalló en carcajadas.

−No me esperaba esa respuesta, de veras, Roxas.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y dibujó una sonrisa de superioridad.

−Me gusta sorprenderte, lo sabes.

Y ambos se quedaron momentáneamente callados, observándose el uno al otro.

Aquel era su escape.

Era su forma de ser felices. Podía no ser muy común, ni muy lógica; pero era su forma de ser felices. Porque allí, en aquella playa, solo existían ellos dos. No existían prejuicios, no existían familias, no existían amigos, no existían las preocupaciones ni los miedos, tampoco existía la soledad, ni la tristeza.

Solo estaban ellos dos.

Ellos dos. Mientras que el mar y el cielo eran testigos de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. De todo lo que habían luchado y de todo lo que lucharían por estar juntos. Ambos estaban dispuestos a luchar por sus sentimientos, dispuestos a atravesar cielo, mar y aire, solo por poder ver sonreír al otro.

Él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al mismísimo diablo solo para proteger la sonrisa de Roxas. Esa preciosa sonrisa que hacía que su mundo se tambalease y que su corazón se acelerase de manera desmedida. Esa sonrisa que podía brindarle felicidad infinita. Esa sonrisa que era suya, y de nadie más. Estaba dispuesto a morir por la felicidad de Roxas.

Y por proteger cada una de sus noches asolas bajo las estrellas. De proteger cada minuto, cada segundo que pasasen juntos.

Porque, aunque el mundo se opusiese, estaban juntos. Y juntos podían luchar contra lo que fuese. Porque juntos eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa.

−Roxas… −Sora suspiró mientras desviaba la mirada al horizonte−. Sé que no te gustan las palabras, que prefieres que lo demuestre… −en un movimiento instintivo alzo su mano hacia el colgante que colgaba de su cuello. Más bien, el colgante de otra persona que colgaba de su cuello. El colgante de Roxas. Y él llevaba el suyo−, pero… Te quiero.

Roxas se volvió hacia él, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Su dulce y ñoño Sora, nunca cambiaria.

Deslizó su mano hacia el mentón de Sora y con un suave movimiento movió su cabeza para que fijase sus ojos en él. Y no necesitó que Sora sonriese para saber qué tenía que hacer, sus labios se movieron de manera instintiva hacia los de su acompañante, mientras la sonrisa de Sora no desaparecía y sus ojos se cerraban para disfrutar del momento.

De su momento, de su vía de escape.

* * *

><p><em>Esto es lo que sale de escuchar musica en el tren, estar cabreada, pensando en alguien especial y tener un portatil a mano. Espero que os guste ^^<em>


End file.
